Paddie's Father
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Paddie finds out who her real dad is?


Paddie's Father  
By: Nicole  
  
Her name was Paddie, she was 22 years old. Paddie  
didn't really know who her dad was. Her mom never  
really talked about him. Paddie really wanted to know  
who her father was. Paddie finally got the courage to  
ask her mother.   
Her mom sat her down and said "your dad is Vince  
McMahon". Paddie was shocked, did she hear right. The  
man she had seen on TV was her dad. Actually Paddie  
didn't watch WWE but her brother did. That was how she  
knew who Vince McMahon was. Her mom then looked at  
Paddie and said "but there is a big problem". Paddie  
looked at her mother surprised and said "why?" "Well  
your dad (Vince) doesn't know about you".   
  
"Me and him had a one-night stand and well that  
made you". "Paddie I am going to try and contact him".  
"I'm very sure that when he finds out about you he will  
want to meet you". Paddie looked at her mom and said  
"Mom, I would really like to meet him". Her mom then  
left the room to go find Vince's number.   
  
Jane (Paddie's mom) came back about 20 minutes  
later. Paddie notice her mom had a piece of paper.   
Her mom proceed to the phone and dialed the number.   
Paddie heard her mom say "hello". Vince picked up the  
phone and said "hello". Jane paused for a moment and  
said "Hello Vince, this is Jane". There was a long  
pause from Vince. "How are you Jane?" "I'm good Vince  
and you?" "I'm good thanks". Jane didn't know how to  
tell Vince about his child. "Look Vince, I called to  
tell you something". "There is a secret I have been  
keeping from you for 22 years". "Vince, that one time  
we were together I got pregnant". Vince was shocked he  
couldn't believe what Jane had just said. Vince then  
said "I have a child you didn't tell me about". Jane  
responded with a yes. "Vince, I didn't tell you  
because it would have messed up things with you and  
Linda". Vince had to know so he asked "well Jane is it  
a boy or a girl?"  
"Actually Vince it's a girl and her name is Paddie".   
"Vince, Paddie is here with me now". "Would you like  
you talk to her?" Vince said "sure".   
Jane called Paddie over to the phone. Paddie went  
to the phone and said "hello". Vince smiled and said  
"Hello, well I'm Vince McMahon your father". Paddie  
smiled and said "well, I'm Paddie Smith and I guess I'm  
you daughter". Vince really wanted to meet his  
daughter. He felt really bad that he wasn't there for  
her for the past 22 years of her life. "Paddie, I  
would really like to meet you".  
"could I maybe go by your house this Saturday and take  
you out to eat?" Paddie said "sure, what time?" "Is  
seven OK". "Yes that's fine". "Well Paddie I have to  
go, see you Saturday at 7". Paddie answered with a  
"see ya then".   
  
Paddie hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it,  
she had just talked to her father. Never the less he  
was Vince McMahon. Vince was now looking at the wall.   
He couldn't believe he had another daughter. All he  
could think was how would he explain this to Linda.   
  
Jane came back into the room and said "how did it  
go, wasn't he nice?" Paddie looked at her mom and said  
"good and yes he was nice". He is coming here on  
Saturday at 7. "Wow, really that's great". Jane could  
see how happy her daughter looked. Jane then realized  
that Vince didn't know Paddie's address. "Honey, did  
you tell Vince where you live?" She looked at her mom  
and said "oh no I didn't tell him". "Paddie don't  
worry about it". "You can call him later and tell  
him".   
  
Vince sat in his chair thinking. He realized he  
didn't ask Paddie's address. He found out the last  
callers number. Paddie answered "hello". "Hello  
again, I'm sorry to call but I never got your address".  
Paddie started to chuckle "that's OK, I live at 99 Moon  
St. Vince started to laugh "OK well see ya Saturday".  
Paddie again said "bye". Jane heard the phone rang and  
said "who was that?" Paddie started to laugh and said  
"It was Vince, he asked my address". Jane started to  
chuckle "oh he realized he forgot to ask". Paddie  
headed back to the couch. Jane followed her daughter.  
  
Vince started to laugh again, how dumb of him not  
to ask her address? Still Vince was thinking about how  
he would tell his wife Linda. This incident happened  
22 years ago. It all happened when Vince went to this  
party. Linda didn't go because she wasn't feeling  
well. Vince ended up by getting really drunk. He had  
a least 6 beer. He met a woman there named Jane. She  
also was drunk like him. He remembered dancing with  
her. All of a sudden they both kissed. Now if Vince  
was sober, he wouldn't have done that. All he  
remembered was being in a room somewhere. That night  
they had slept together. When they both woke up they  
vowed now to tell anyone. The night meant nothing to  
either of them, it was a mistake. After that Vince  
never heard from the woman until today. Vince would  
have taken care of the kid if Jane told him.  
  
Jane then said "After that night, I missed my  
period". "I got really nervous, so I went and took a  
pregnancy test". "The test came back saying I was  
pregnant". "All I knew was I couldn't tell Vince".   
"Vince had a wife, and we promised we would forget the  
night". "I didn't want to be the one to break up a  
marriage".   
  
There was a knock on Vince's door. It was a gently  
knock, a knock that came from a female. Vince said  
"come in". The person that entered was his wife Linda.  
She had a big smile on her face and said "are you ready  
to go home?" Vince looked at his wife and smiled "I'm  
ready". They both left and headed for their BMW.   
Linda drove home, she found Vince to be very quiet.   
"Vince, honey, is there something wrong?" "No Linda,  
I'm fine". Linda smiled at him and put her attention  
back to the road. They arrived home, it wasn't a long  
drive from Stanford to Greenwich.   
  
When they got into the house Linda asked "Vince,  
what do you want for dinner?" Vince looked at his wife  
and said "whatever". "OK, how about chicken and  
pasta?" Vince said "that's fine". She kissed his  
cheek and headed for the kitchen. He had to tell  
Linda, she was suspect something soon. Linda knew him  
like a book, if something was wrong with him she knew.   
He deiced he would watch some TV before dinner was  
done. Vince put the local news on and before he knew  
it Linda was calling him in for dinner.   
  
Vince went over to the table where Linda was  
already sitting. "So Vince, how was your day?" "Good  
and yours". "Mine was good, thank you". Vince looked  
into his wife's blue eyes he had to tell her.   
  
He then said "Linda, there is something I have to  
tell you". Linda looked at her husband she knew  
something was up. "What is it Vince?" "Well today I  
got a phone call". "It was from this woman Jane". 22  
years ago her and I had a one-night stand. We were  
both really drunk and didn't know what we were doing.   
We both wanted to forget the night because it was a  
mistake. She called me today and told me that she got  
pregnant from that one night. Jane told me I have a  
daughter, her name is Paddie.   
  
Linda was in shock, did she hear right? First her  
husband cheats, then he gets some women pregnant.   
"Vince, how could you do that to me?" Vince really felt  
guilty now, he hated to see Linda hurt. "Linda, I'm  
sorry I never meant for this to happen". "I'm going to  
meet Paddie on Saturday at 7". "Linda, I really need  
to meet my child". "I understand if you never want to  
talk to me again". Linda's blue eyes started to water  
and she ran upstairs.   
  
Vince sat there at the table my himself. He didn't  
know what to do. Vince went upstairs to their bedroom.   
He could he her sobs from down the hall. He knocked on  
the door and walked in. She looked up when she heard  
the knock. Linda was on the floor, she looked a mess.   
Vince got on the floor and started to hold her. He  
whispered in her ear "I'm really sorry honey". He was  
now cradling her and rocking her back and forth.   
Linda's sobs started to fade.   
  
Vince kissed his wife's forehead and deiced to  
leave her alone. Right before his hand touched the  
doorknob, he heard his wife's voice. "Vince, wait  
don't leave". Vince turned back around and went back  
toward Linda. Linda looked into her husband's brown  
eyes. She could see he was upset because she was  
upset. "Vince, I forgive you, go meet Paddie". He  
started to smile "Oh thanks Linda, I love you". Vince  
gave his wife a long passionate kiss. Linda looked up  
at Vince and said "When do I get to meet her". "I  
don't know, maybe Sunday". Vince looked at his wife  
and said "lets go finish dinner".   
  
They both went back downstairs to finish dinner.   
After dinner they watch some TV and went to bed.   
  
Paddie sat on her bed, thinking about Saturday.  
She started to get really excited. Paddie could feel  
herself falling to sleep. Paddie was really not that  
far from Vince. She lived about one hour away.   
  
Finally today was Saturday. The week seemed to go  
by so slow to Paddie. Paddie really wanted to meet her  
dad. Paddie's life always had a hole because she  
didn't have a dad. Her mom tried her best to raise her  
but there was always that longing for a dad. Which  
Jane did a great job but it's always hard to have just  
one parent. Paddie had to go to work now. She thought  
that may pass the day faster. Paddie worked as a nurse  
at the local hospital.  
  
Vince was also nervous and it seemed as the week  
went by slow for him also. Vince really wanted to meet  
his daughter. Vince felt guilty though because he  
wasn't there for his daughter. He would have been  
there for her but he didn't know about her. Vince knew  
how tough it was not to have a father. His father had  
did the same to him. Vince's father did come back  
though like how he would do with Paddie.   
  
Vince had a few meeting today and then he would  
drive to Paddie's house. Vince didn't know anything  
about her. What would they talk about? The only thing  
he knew about her was she was 22 and her name was  
Paddie. He knew she probably knew more about him then  
he knew about her. That is if she watches wrestling.  
Vince really hoped she didn't he was like the character  
he played on TV. Vince was nothing like the character  
he played on TV.   
  
It was now time for Vince to leave Titan and got to  
Paddie's house. Paddie left the hospital to go home.   
Her shift ended at six so she had to get home quick and  
change. It was now 6:50 and Paddie was already to go.  
Vince was now very close to Paddie's house. He was  
about 5 minutes away. Vince pulled up to 99 Moon St.  
It was a little 2 bedroom house. The house was not big  
at all but very nice.   
  
Paddie heard a car door slam, she knew it had to be  
him. Paddie was really starting to get nervous now.   
Vince approach the door he was so nervous. He rang the  
doorbell, when he hit it his hands were shaking.   
Paddie opened the door, to see her father standing  
there. Vince said "hello" Paddie looked at Vince and  
said "hello". Vince looked at Paddie she looked very  
similar to her mom. But she had that McMahon presence.  
Vince then said "are you ready to go?". Paddie nodded  
and they both walked to his car. Vince looked at  
Paddie and said "so where would you like to go?" Paddie  
smiled and said "I don't care, I'm not picky". "Well  
do you like Italian". "Yes, I love it". "OK we will  
have that then". Vince knew a really good Italian  
restaurant about 3 miles from Paddie's house. "Do you  
like the restaurant called Tony's?" "Yes, that is my  
favorite place". "Did you like ask my mom my favorite  
place to eat". Vince looked at Paddie with surprise on  
his face. "No I didn't it just my favorite place to  
eat". Paddie looked at her dad and thought that was  
weird they both loved the same restaurant. "SO Paddie  
what do you like there the best?" "I like their shrimp  
with Penn".   
  
They finally arrived at Tony's. Of course the  
owner knew Vince by name. The owner looked at Vince  
and said "who is this lovely lady?" Vince smiled and  
said "Tony, this is my daughter Paddie". Tony looked  
at Paddie and said "nice to meet you". Paddie shook  
his hand and said "nice to meet you too".   
  
The table was quiet for a while. Neither of them  
knew what to say. Finally Vince figured he would ask  
"So Paddie what do you do for a living?" She looked at  
him and said "I'm a nurse at Stanford hospital". "Oh  
that nice what part of the hospital". "I work in  
pediatrics". "Oh, so I guess you like kids". "Yes I  
do, I love them". Vince like children too he couldn't  
wait for Shane and Stephanie to have them. "Do you  
have a boyfriend Paddie?" "Actually, not right now but  
I want children and a husband some day". Vince didn't  
really know what else to say. For the first time in  
his life he was silent. "Paddie are you a wrestling  
fan?" "No, not really I watch it every now and then".   
"It's really my brother who watches". "That's how I  
knew who you were". They both started talking about  
each others lives. Both Paddie and Vince found that  
they had a lot in common.   
  
Dinner was now done and they both headed back to  
the car. When they got back into the car Vince asked  
"would you like to meet Linda, Stephanie, and Shane  
tomorrow?" Paddie really wanted to meet her half  
brother and sister. She thought it would be weird  
around Linda though. Although Paddie figured what the  
hell. She looked at him and said "sure, what time?"  
"how about 1?" "OK what's your address?" "I live at 200  
Creek Lane". "OK" It seemed like the car ride was so  
short they were already at her house. Paddie steeped  
out of the car and said "It was very nice to meet you  
and thanks for dinner". "No problem, see ya tomorrow  
at 1". Paddie walked to her door and unlocked it. She  
was so tired, so she deiced to go to bed. Paddie knew  
that tomorrow would be a big day.   
  
Paddie woke up and was surprised to see her clock  
said 12. She jumped out of her bed and said "Oh shit,  
I got to get ready". Over at the McMahon mansion Linda  
was making a big meal. Linda was making her infamous  
stuffed peppers. Linda was stirring the rice when she  
felt hands on her waist. When she turned around of  
course it was Vince standing there. She looked at him  
and he had a big smile on his face. She started to  
smile also and said "what do you want?" Vince looked  
into her blue eyes and said "a kiss". She smiled again  
and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they parted  
he smiled and said "thank you". Linda went back to the  
stove to finish the meal.  
  
It was now 12:30 and Paddie had no idea what to  
wear. She deiced to call her mom and ask her what she  
should wear. Jane said "wear your black dress".   
Paddie deiced to take her mom's advice and wear the  
black dress. She looked in the mirror and said "I look  
like I'm going to a funeral". She thought the dress  
looked good so she kept it on.   
  
Paddie drove up to the McMahon mansion. Paddie  
looked at in awe. It looked so big she couldn't  
believe it. She was so nervous not about meeting her  
father but about meeting Linda, Shane, and Stephanie.   
Linda more because Paddie was like the mistake. Paddie  
walked up to the door, she was shaking like a leaf.   
Not because of the cold day it was but because she was  
so nervous. Linda answered the door and said "hello  
I'm Linda, you must be Paddie". Paddie thought she  
seems nice. "Yes, I am nice to meet you Mrs. McMahon".  
"Oh please call me Linda". "Can I take your coat?"  
"Yes, thank you". Linda took her coat and left the  
room.   
  
When Linda left Vince walked in and notice that  
Paddie was here. "Hello Paddie, how are you?" Paddie  
smiled at him and said "I'm good thanks and you?" Vince  
smiled back and said "good thanks". Linda came back in  
the room and Vince said "Paddie, have you met my wife  
yet?" "Yes we met earlier".   
  
Linda looked at Paddie she reminded her so much of  
Vince. Vince looked over at Paddie and said "would you  
like something to drink?" "No, thank you" With that the  
doorbell rang, it was Shane. Vince deiced to get the  
door. When he got there all he heard was "hi pops".   
Shane proceed to enter the house and gave his dad a  
hug. Shane saw Paddie on the couch and said "you must  
be Paddie, nice to meet you". "Yes I am nice to meet  
you too".   
  
Shane deiced to find out more about his new found  
sister. "So what do you do for a living?" "I'm  
actually a nurse". Shane looked at Paddie he couldn't  
believe how much she was like Vince. "You don't leave  
to far from here do you?" "No, I live in Norwich".   
With that said the doorbell rang. This time it was  
Stephanie. Stephanie came in and said "hi everybody".  
Stephanie went over to the couch and saw Paddie.   
Stephanie smiled at Paddie and said "Hi I'm Stephanie,  
Nice to meet you?. Paddie smiled and said "hi I'm  
Paddie nice to meet you too". Right after Stephanie  
said that Linda was calling them for dinner.   
  
They were all sitting at the table now. Paddie  
really liked them all. She thought Shane was hilarious  
when doing impersonations. Paddie thought that he did  
Vince the best. She laughed so much because he sounded  
just like Vince. Paddie thought Steph was cool she  
reminded her of her best friend Julie. Plus Steph  
loved to shop and Paddie did too. All Paddie could  
think was "what a great new found family I have".  
  
THE END 


End file.
